


the boyfriend

by tabfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Kuroo POV, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Polyamory, Revenge, starbucks date, the four meet over an ex boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, and Tsukishima Kei decide to take revenge on the boyfriend who cheated on all four of them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fic I wrote to see if maybe I would like to write a longer installment in the future. I don’t think I will, but enjoy still!!!

Kuroo was pissed off. Absolutely, and utterly fuming. Only thoughts of ‘he-who-shall-not-be-named’ radiated in his mind. He was so angry, tears streaked down his face as he walked down the street. He was a mess. 

His boyfriend had cheated on him—and he could never, ever forgive that. But not only had his boyfriend cheated on him once, with one person, his boyfriend had cheated on him  _ three _ times, with  _ three _ different people. At the same time. And none of the boys knew about the other, that is, until Kuroo received a text yesterday. 

It was from a boy named Akaashi. He wrote:  _ hello, kuroo. my name is akaashi keiji. yesterday while my boyfriend was in the shower, his phone kept blowing up with texts. being curious as to who was texting him so much, i checked his phone to see you had been texting him. upon reading the texts between the two of you, I discovered that my boyfriend was cheating on me, with you. or maybe he was cheating on you with me. i’m not sure exactly who was first, but that doesn’t matter. you deserve to know and i want to apologize on his behalf. i kicked him out of my apartment today and i’m hoping you’ll have the guts to do the same. _

Kuroo was shattered. When his boyfriend came home, he asked about Akaashi. His boyfriend denied it, but Kuroo shook his head and didn’t believe it. He asked to see his contacts. His boyfriend didn’t budge. And thus, Kuroo kicked him out. 

Now, this isn’t where it ended. Kuroo went to bed last night a wreck, only to be greeted by another text as he fell asleep, also from Akaashi. 

It read:  _ hi again. i know you’re probably extremely upset and don’t want to hear from me. but my best friend came to me crying today. he said that his boyfriend had been cheating on him with another man. i was surprised, i didn’t think he had a boyfriend. and when i told him i broke up with mine yesterday, he was just as surprised. upon talking more, we realized that it was the same person we were dating. he was my boyfriend, your boyfriend, his boyfriend, as well as another boy’s boyfriend all at the same time. and because of this, i kinda want to kick his ass. meet me tomorrow morning around 9 at starbucks down on block four, over near the designer shops. _

Kuroo wasn’t one to disagree, so here he was. Walking from his house all the way to downtown Tokyo where he was going to meet with the three men that his boyfriend of two years had cheated on him with. At the same fucking time. Kuroo wasn’t angry with the others, but he was extremely confused. He wondered;  _ four men? At the same time? How smart was ‘He-who-shall-not-be-named’? _ (Kuroo called his ex-boyfriend that. He was afraid that if he heard the name one more time he would snap and break the neck of everyone within a six mile radius of him.)  _ How did he get away with this, how did I not notice?  _

Kuroo was confused. He didn’t live with his ex, but he was around him often. He wasn’t sure when he would have had the time to go fuck off and be the charming boy he was for three others. To seduce them and make them think they were the only one. 

But Kuroo didn’t have to think about that anymore. That part was over, because one of the boys, Akaashi, found out. And they were going to plot their revenge. 

Kuroo stumbled upon the Starbucks around 9:03 in the morning. He walked inside and looked around awkwardly for a table of three young, probably attractive men. He didn’t know if his ex had a type, so he had no idea who to look for. Kuroo thought he was the only one. He was floored, absolutely marveled by the fact that his ex could get away with that for so long. He asked himself:  _ How long had he been cheating? Was I even the original boyfriend?  _

Kuroo stood around for another awkward second before a tall boy with sharp eyes put a hand on his shoulder and asked in a deep, soothing voice, “Are you Kuroo?” 

Kuroo nodded, surely but slowly. “Akaashi?” 

The boy smirked. “Come on over, Kid. We’ve just gotten our drinks.” 

The boy, Akaashi, led Kuroo towards a booth up against the cafe’s wall. Sitting at it were two boys, one with blonde hair and dead-set eyes—the other with grayish-black hair and wide, owlish honeyed eyes. Kuroo was right. All three of the boys were attractive. And the one, Akaashi, was drop-dead  _ gorgeous _ . 

“This is Bokuto and Tsukki,” said Akaashi, pointing each of the boys out. 

The blonde nodded his head and with a scowl replied, “Tsukishima. Not Tsukki.” 

Akaashi grimaced. “Sit down, Kuroo. Let me go get you a drink. It’s on me.” 

“You really don’t have to,” Kuroo said, smiling at the pretty boy’s kindness. 

“I know. But we’ve figured this has to hit you the hardest. The three of us kind of had a clue. You obviously had none.” 

Kuroo blushed. “O-okay.” 

Akaashi asked what he would like and Kuroo replied meekly, then sat himself down as Akaashi strutted to the front counter. 

Immediately, Tsukishima pursed his lips and said, “You’ve been crying.” 

Kuroo nodded. “I mean, we were together for two years…” 

Bokuto coughed and said in return, “I was with him for three.” 

Tsukishima cocked his head. “I was only with him for a few months. How the hell did you last that long?” 

Bokuto laughed, Kuroo didn’t. The boy with owlish eyes said, “He was sweet to me. He took me on dates all the time, he really loved me… Or I thought,” Bokuto sighed. “I wouldn’t have known had it not been for Tsukki.”

“Tsukishima,” The blonde corrected. 

“Tsukki is so much cuter,” Bokuto murmured, picking at the hem of his shirt sleeve. He sighed again and asked, “How are we going to pay him back for what he did to us?” 

“Organized crime?” Tsukishima asked, voice deadpan as he flicked table crumbs in Bokuto’s direction. “Maybe he’d get all jealous if he saw the two of you with tongues down one another’s throat.” 

Bokuto cocked his eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were that type of guy.” 

Kuroo shook his head. “No, he would probably just think it’s hot.” 

Tsukishima grimaces. “I would have had no problem with him having other partners, had he just fucking told me.” 

Akaashi came back to the table and handed Kuroo a cup of coffee with a smile on his thin lips. He sat beside Bokuto and sighed, listening into the conversation as Bokuto said, “You’re polyamorous?”

Tsukki shrugged. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. What about you?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I… I don’t think so.” 

Akaashi drummed his fingers on the table. “I wouldn’t mind being polyamorous. I just feel like that would be a lot of work.”

“It’s only a lot of work if you make it a lot of work. Just know how to fucking communicate,” Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, you’re the mastermind here, Keiji. What are we going to do?” 

Akaashi looked up with flushed cheeks and bit his teeth together. “I don’t know.”

Tsukishima groaned loudly, Bokuto offered, “I’ll slash his car. Pull a Carrie Underwood, yknow? Go all crazy ex-wife on him.”

Akaashi shook his head and whined, “I didn’t know you knew where he lived! He told me he lived with his mom!” 

Tsukishima snickered. “True that.” 

Bokuto grit his teeth together. “He lives in a very nice apartment, with me. Well, alone now. Would be a shame… if I were to wreck it up.” 

Bokuto pulled a key out of his pocket and all three of the other boys mouths were left agape. 

“Damn, I guess he really did love you most,” Tsukishima coughed. Kuroo and Akaashi snickered, Bokuto grimaced. “I still think we should get these two to hook up and post it. He’s bound to be checking your social media constantly.”

Kuroo nodded, but looked down at the table and not at Bokuto. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Akaashi said, further embarrassing Kuroo. “Especially Kuroo’s, since he was extremely upset that Kuroo broke up with him. He came to me after Kuroo kicked him out and went absolutely psycho on me because he was so upset. God, he was heartbroken and it was  _ great _ . I kicked his ass out right as he started crying.” 

Kuroo smiled. He said, “Good. Let’s do that, then.” 

Bokuto cocked an eyebrow. “Alright, snap a pic, Keiji.” He tossed his phone to his best friend and Akaashi opened it, knowing the password. He turned on the camera. “Make it look nice, ‘kay?” 

Akaashi grimaced. “Just make out already.” 

Bokuto laughed, grinning as he took Kuroo by the hair and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. Kuroo freaked out internally by the sudden closeness, but knowing his picture was being taken, tried to relax and kissed back deeply. 

“Mm..,” Akaashi said, laughing as he took a few snaps. “That’s pretty hot.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo separated, both breathless. Bokuto had glittery eyes, Kuroo’s face was covered in a flush. 

Bokuto said, “Thanks, Keiji,” and reached for his phone, scrolling through his recent pictures and nodding. “Let me post these.” 

Kuroo felt his stomach still swirling. He had never done anything that impulsive before, but he really liked that. He wanted to kiss Bokuto again, no matter if he knew anything about him or not. 

“What are we going to do, Akaashi?” Tsukishima asked, whining. “I want to piss him off too!” 

All three of the boys ignored him. 

Kuroo touched his lips with his fingertips, ignoring the conversation. He was too busy thinking about that fluttery feeling in his chest. The way Bokuto’s kiss made him feel. 

Bokuto was watching Kuroo as well, still breathless. “Kuroo’s a good kisser. No wonder our ex liked him so much.” 

Kuroo looked up with doe eyes, startled as he looked across the table at a smirking Akaashi, who said, “Alright then. My turn with our pretty boy.” 

Akaashi made Bokuto switch spots with him and leaned into Kuroo, head cocked as he looked at Kuroo with his beautiful (slightly seductive) eyes. “You want to kiss me too?” 

Kuroo blinked a few times before stuttering, “Uh, sure.” 

Akaashi took his phone from his pocket and gave it to Bokuto, smirking still. Almost immediately after Bokuto had the phone in his hands, Akaashi dove forward and met his lips to Kuroo’s, resting his hands on Kuroo’s neck. The boy responded in good time and dipped Akaashi, hands ruffled into his hair. After a moment, Akaashi pushed him off and giggled. “Damn. I guess Bokuto was right. I wish I had that every day.” 

Kuroo, drunk on the kiss, blurted, “Who says you can’t, huh?”

Akaashi looked at him with wide eyes. “You want to go out with me?” 

Kuroo nodded, grinning dopily with glistening pupils. “You and Bokuto both were nice.” 

Bokuto cocked his eyebrow. “You want to date both of us?” 

Kuroo giggled. “Why not?” 

Bokuto blushed, Akaashi was laughing with his bold seatmate. Tsukishima grimaced from across the table, fingertips drumming on the table. He said, “Does this mean I can kiss him too?” 

Kuroo laughed, completely and utterly drunk on the wild feeling and power this gave him. “Sure!”

“Go at it, Tsukki,” Akaashi said, switching places with Tsukishima. “Better take document of this too.”

Tsukishima sat beside Kuroo, but this time Kuroo was the one to make the first move. He slowly moved closer and pressed their lips together softly. It wasn’t like the other two kisses, but it almost felt more heated as he curled his fingers into Tsukishima’s wavy blonde hair. 

Tsukishima knocked their foreheads together as they kissed, splitting a smile into Kuroo’s lips which ended their little make-out session. “The boys were right. You know what you’re doing.” 

Kuroo nodded, grinning and giggling. “Are you going to date me too?” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “Yeah, why not? Let’s post the pictures first.”

Each of them took their turns posting a picture to their Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat—each one with Kuroo grinning into the kiss. It was cute, Kuroo felt on cloud nine as comments and little hearts flooded into their notifications. 

(And yes, it did make their ex mad. So mad that he deactivated his Instagram. And Snapchat. And Twitter. And Bokuto trashed his apartment Carrie Underwood-style like he said he would, so eventually his ex left.) 

But they were happy together. In the end, they only shared one common trait with their ex. And that was, they all  _ really _ had an affinity for Kuroo. 

  
  
  



End file.
